supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Princesa Peach
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchadora, véase Peach (SSBM), Peach (SSBB), y Peach (SSB4). La Princesa Peach (''ピーチ姫 Pīchi-Hime''), también conocida como Princesa Toadstool, o simplemente Peach, es un personaje de Nintendo perteneciente a la [[Mario (universo)|serie Mario]], cuya primera aparición en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] se dio en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Peach es la princesa del Reino Champiñón. Perfil [[Archivo:Sprite Peach Super Mario Bros..jpg|thumb|left|100px|Sprite de la Princesa Peach en Super Mario Bros.]] Su aspecto físico es descrito como una princesa delgada, que posee una larga cabellera rubia y un vestido rosa, apariencia estereotípica de una princesa. Como princesa siempre está en la mira de quienes buscan poder, en especial Bowser, quien en casi todos los videojuegos de Mario es quien la rapta, aunque también se ha visto afectada por otros fines ambiciosos, como los de Sir Gordus en Paper Mario: La Puerta Milenaria, o los de la Bruja Jiji del Reino de las Judías de robarle su voz en Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. La princesa Peach ha tenido un increíble auge en la historia de Nintendo, apareciendo en la mayoría de los casos junto con Mario, incluso en Dr. Mario, en donde es llamada la Enfermera Toadstool. [[Archivo:Peach Fortune Street.png|thumb|left|150px|Art oficial de la Princesa Peach en Fortune Street.]] En Super Mario Bros. 2, la princesa toma un poco más de protagonismo en la historia, siendo uno de los personajes a elección del jugador y muestra las habilidades de flotar. La princesa Peach tomó su papel protagónico en Super Princess Peach para Nintendo DS, en la que Bowser secuestra a Mario y a Luigi para que estos no puedan salvarla cuando la secuestre, en algunos juegos demuestra tener ciertas habilidades mágicas, tal es el caso de Paper Mario: La Puerta Milenaria en la que se demuestra que aun estando poseída por un monstruo es capaz de soltarse unos segundos y rellenar el medidor de vida, los Puntos del Flor y de poder de estrella de Mario. Peach desde su aparición en Super Mario Bros. se volvió la princesa oficial de Nintendo, sustituyendo a Pauline, quien era la original damisela en apuros en el juego de Arcade y NES ''Donkey Kong''. En varios juegos se le ha demostrado como una princesa poderosa, siendo incluso capaz de cambiar el clima con su estado de ánimo. Por aquellos días, la apariencia de Peach no estaba del todo decidida: en Super Mario Bros. se le dio un tono pelirrojo con un vestido blanco, mientras que en Super Mario Bros. 2, Peach aparece con su hoy popular vestido rosa, pero por limitaciones técnicas, apareció con una cabellera castaña similar a la de la princesa Daisy. Su característica cabellera rubia y sus llamativos ojos azules fueron agregados en Super Mario World. En Super Mario Bros., se explica que Peach es la princesa del Reino Champiñón, quien ha sido secuestrada por el temible Rey de los Koopas, Bowser. Entonces Mario se embarca en una aventura para salvarla. Su rol protagónico llega hasta la generación de la DS, en Super Princess Peach en la que Bowser, tratando de dejar vulnerable a la princesa, secuestra primero a Mario y a Luigi, por lo que es su tarea salvarlos. En Super Smash Bros. Peach estaba planeada para aparecer en Super Smash Bros., pero por motivos de tiempo tuvo que ser retrasada para Super Smash Bros. Melee. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Peach hace su debut en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un personaje inicial. Peach es un personaje equilibrado que si bien no posee una gran resistencia, lo compensa con su velocidad de ataque y la capacidad de defensa que posee. Su movimiento especial normal, Toad, hace que Peach saque a un Toad para recibir un golpe y contraatacar. Su movimiento especial lateral, la Bomba Peach, le da un pequeño impulso lateral, y es un movimiento bastante fuerte. Su movimiento especial hacia abajo, Verdura, la hace sacar una verdura para lanzársela a sus oponentes, aunque existe una probabilidad de que Peach saque una Espada láser, un Bob-omb, o un Mr. Saturn. Su movimiento especial hacia arriba, la Sombrilla de Peach, la hace dar un salto y flotar con seguridad usando su sombrilla. Se encuentra en la 6ta. posición de la tier list, principalmente por su capacidad de acertar varios combos de ataques, que si bien no son fuertes, son veloces y capaces de aumentar el daño rápidamente. Su recuperación es bastante buena, y la capacidad única que tiene de poder flotar sobre el escenario la vuelve un personaje con altas posibilidades de sobrevivir a ataques fuertes. Aun así, su mayor debilidad es que no posee una gran resistencia y que, para variar, sólo posee tres ataques que son lo bastante fuertes para provocar un K.O. (cuatro si al realizar Verdura sale un Bob-omb). Sin duda, los efectos aleatorios son una característica de Peach, siendo que dos de sus ataques dependen de tal efecto (Su ataque Smash lateral y su movimiento especial hacia abajo). Descripción del trofeo Español :Peach :Desde las salas de su enorme castillo, la Princesa Peach gobierna el Reino Champiñón. Su leal súbdito, Toad, hace lo que puede para protegerla, pero lo cierto es que rara vez lo consigue. El tiempo de Peach se reparte entre sus reales tareas y actividades más placenteras, como el tenis y el golf y, magnánima como es, se digna incluso a jugar algunas partidas contra el malvado Bowser. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Peach :Princess Peach presides over the Mushroom Kingdom from her huge castle. Her loyal subject Toad does his best to protect her but always seems to fail spectacularly. Besides her royal duties, Peach is interested in both tennis and golf; since she's so magnanimous, she'll even deign to play a few matches with the evil Bowser. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' (10/85) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Peach continúa en esta entrega como personaje inicial y, con la eliminación del objeto sombrilla, se convierte en la única capaz de usar una como paracaídas. Aquí adquiere un nuevo ataque: su Smash Final, Flor de melocotón, el cual es capaz de dormir a cualquier personaje que toque suelo mientras este movimiento esté en uso, además de provocarles daño. Algunos de sus ataques fueron renovados en cuanto a efectos visuales como su Bomba Peach y su Ataque fuerte hacia arriba. Sin duda, Peach tiene un papel muy importante en la trama del Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial, basándose en su salvación o en su captura, la trama de la aventura cambia drásticamente, cambiando incluso el uso sobre los personajes en una parte del juego. Por otro lado, sus atributos han decaído un poco, su velocidad se ve un poco reducida y la precisión de algunos ataques también. Aun así sigue siendo el único personaje capaz de flotar sobre el escenario como parte de su salto. Por otro lado, su Smash Final, con su especial efecto de dormir a los rivales, le da una gran ventaja que puede ser de ataque o de recuperación. Debido a ello es que se mantiene en un lugar en la tier list, que si bien no es alto, tampoco es bajo novena (19) posición. Su apariencia física ha sido tomada de varios videojuegos, siendo el vestido, un detalle único de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Así como ocurrió en Melee con los bordes dorados, esta vez su vestido luce varias capas de diversos tonos de rosa y un borde blanco transparente, así como pequeños detalles en dorado cerca del final de su atuendo. Descripción del trofeo Español :Peach :La princesa del Reino Champiñón. Su pelo largo y rubio se combina a la perfección con su vestido rosa. Aun con el séquito de Toads del que dispone, Bowser siempre se las arregla para secuestrarla. Su papel habitual es el de damisela en apuros, pero en Super Princess Peach cambiaron las tornas: ella era la protagonista que debía rescatar a Mario y Luigi. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''NDS: Super Princess Peach'' Inglés :Peach :The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Her long blond hair is a perfect match for her pink dress. Regardless of the number of Toad retainers she has, she's often kidnapped by Bowser. Though she's usually the damsel in distress, she got a starring role in Super Princess Peach, where it was her turn to rescue Mario and Luigi. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''NDS: Super Princess Peach'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|250px Peach nuevamente es un personaje jugable disponible desde el inicio de la partida. Sus ataques normales y especiales son los mismos, pero más coloridos. Ahora puede golpear con su corona en su ataque aéreo hacia adelante y dibujar un arco iris con su mano en su ataque aéreo hacia arriba. También posee un listón que usa en su ataque Smash hacia arriba. Su diseño es el de Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros., aunque Peach ha sido remodelada gráficamente, con un tono de cabello más claro. Su estilo de juego es igual que en entregas anteriores, pero ahora sus ataques Smash son más potentes y se vuelven opciones viables de K.O. Descripción del trofeo Español :Peach :La princesa del Reino Champiñón no solo es guapa, sino que además que tiene carácter. Puede esquivar golpes planeando en el aire o usar un Toad para defenderse, todo con regia elegancia. Y más cosas que esconde bajo su vestido: una sartén, una raqueta, un palo de golf... ¡Va tan armada que aquí nadie se atreve a secuestrarla! Inglés Versión Americana :Peach :Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach continues to prove that "powerful" and "cute" are not mutually exclusive. In Smash Bros., Peach uses her dress to float above the fray, suddenly descending and attacking with numerous weapons. A frying pan? Umbrella? TOAD?! Where does she keep it all? Versión Europea :Peach :The Mushroom Kingdom's princess isn't just a pretty face - she's also strong and crafty. She can dodge attacks by gliding through the air, and she's hiding all sorts of stuff under that dress: a frying pan, a tennis, a golf club...even a Toad! If you're planning to take on Peach, just know that she's more than ready for you! Curiosidades *Peach es el único personaje en la serie Super Smash Bros. que puede cancelar su movimiento de recuperación y volver a usarlo. *En Super Smash Bros. Melee, Peach y Sheik son los únicos personajes femeninos en toda la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] en estar en la clase S en la tier list. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos